Psychiatryk
by Livka
Summary: Rozmowa Jamesa i Piramidogłowego. Trochę inne spojrzenie na Silent Hill i samego Jamesa.


James Sunderland stał przed metalowymi, zardzewiałymi wrotami, ściskając mocno pistolet w dłoni. Wiedział, że to, co zobaczy za tymi drzwiami, będzie tym, co było mu pisane odkąd tylko znalazł się w Silent Hill. Blondyn pchnął mocno zardzewiałe drzwi, które otworzyły się z lekkim oporem.

Pierwszym, co zauważył mężczyzna, było wielkie, puste pomieszczenie z parą drzwi naprzeciwko. Jednak, gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył wewnętrzny balkon, na którym znajdowała się Maria, przywiązana głową w dół, do jakiejś metalowej kraty. Po bokach kobiety stało dwóch Piramidogłowych z włóczniami w rękach.

\- James! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie.

\- Przestańcie! - krzyknął James, patrząc na blondynkę, która kiedyś była jego towarzyszką. - Zostawcie ją w spokoju!

James nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał, aby kobieta, która mu pomagała, była po raz kolejny zabijana, przez te kreatury, które prześladowały go, odkąd znalazł się w mieście.

\- Do diabła, dajcie nam wreszcie spokój! - krzyknął ponownie.

Jednak to nie pomogło. Jeden z Piramidogłowych stanął za Marią i wycelował w nią włócznią.

\- Nie! - krzyknął James.

Maria zdążyła wydać z siebie jeszcze tylko głośny krzyk, po czym została przebita włócznią.

Blondyn padł na kolana, niemalże ze łzami w oczach. Wiedział, że to już koniec, wiedział, że musi to zakończyć, tu, teraz, z nimi. James podniósł głowę i zobaczył dwójkę Piramidogłowych, kórzy w dalszym ciągu stali obok ciała dziewczyny. Wydawali się nie chcieć z nim walczyć, ani nawet ruszyć ze swojego miejsca.

Nagle zza martwego ciała Marii wyłonił się trzeci stwór. Wyglądał on zupełnie inaczej, niż potwory, które stało obok dziewczyny. Był zdecydowanie wyższy i bardziej umięśniony, niż Piramidogłowi, których widział wcześniej. Potwór powoli skierował się do schodów, prowadzących na dół, po czym zszedł po nich nieśpiesznie.

James zerwał się na równe nogi i wycelował w niego pistoletem.

\- Stój! - krzyknął, patrząc na potwora.

\- Spokojnie - powiedział Piramidogłowy, niskim, męskim głosem, który potęgowała metalowa piramida na jego głowie.

James chwilę stał w osłupieniu. Nie wiedział, że te stwory potrafią gadać.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał James.

\- Zwą mnie Piramidogłowy - rzekł spokojnie stwór.

\- Tyle to i ja wiem... - powiedział niezadowolony James. - Co robisz w Silent Hill?

\- Rządzę nim.

\- Co? - James miał mętlik w głowie - Jak to?

\- To wszystko, co widziałeś, to moja zasługa – ospowiedział z dumą

\- Co? To ty stworzyłeś te wszystkie potwory?!

\- Poniekąd - Piramidogłowego wydawała się bawić, niewiedzą Jamesa.

\- Gadaj - warknął blondyn.

\- Posłuchaj James - powiedział potwór, zbliżając się do niego - wszystko ci wytłumaczę... tylko najpierw, może...

Piramidogłowy wyciągnął rękę w stronę broni Jamesa, aby ją wziąć, jednak mężczyzna szybko się odsuną, nie przestając do niego mierzyć.

\- Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? - zapytał szybko blondyn.

\- Przecież często przyjeżdżałeś tutaj z żoną, czyż nie?

James nie za bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu nadal się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Tak więc, może zacznę moją opowieść od tego, czym właściwie jest Silent Hill, bo wydaje mi się, że po mimo faktu, iż często tu przyjeżdżałeś, nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Silent Hill, to miasto... Nie? - zapytał głupio James.

Piramidogłowy zaśmiał się cicho, co zostało spotęgowane, przez metal na jego głowie.

\- Tak - przyznał mu rację. - Jednak nie takie zwyczajne miasto. To miejsce od zawsze wywlekało na wierzch wszystkie ludzkie zmartwienia, kompleksy i urazy, doprowadzając tym wszystkich do szaleństwa - Piramidogłowy spojrzał na Jamesa, tak jakby spodziewał się jakiejś reakcji, jednak takowej nie dostał, więc kontynuował. - Przykładem tego mogą być, dobrze znane ci osoby.

Piraminogłowy wskazał kąt pokoju, w którym James zauważył młodego, otyłego chłopaka, bawiącego się bronią. Choć czapka z daszkiem przysłaniała jego twarz, James bez problemu rozpoznał w nim Eddie'go. Gdy chłopak podniósł głowę, James zobaczył, że blondyn ma w czole dziurę, po pocisku, z której wypływa krew.

\- Wszyscy od zawsze się z niego śmiali - powiedział Piramidogłowy. - Mówili, że jest gruby, że się do niczego nie nadaje. Chłopak starał się to stłumić w sobie... Starał się zacisnąć zęby i iść dalej. Jednak Sillent Hill ujawniło jego "Prawdziwe Ja", przez co zaczął się mścić i zabijać.

James w dalszym ciągu niczego nie mówił, więc Piramidogłowy kontynuował.

\- A teraz spójrz tam - wskazał na inny kąt pokoju.

Gdy James odwrócił tam głowę, zobaczył dziewczynę, która nie miała połowy włosów i kuliła się w kącie. James przez chwilę się zastanawiał, kim ona jest, jednak, gdy podniosła głowę mężczyzna,w na wpół spalonej, zapłakanej twarzy, rozpoznał Angelę. James opuściła broń i cofną się parę kroków, w szoku.

\- Ojciec się nad nią znęcał - powiedział potwór. - Jednak ona nie była tak silna, jak Eddie i nie wytrzymała tego, co zafundowało jej Silent Hill... oszalała... Zresztą, chyba sam widziałeś.

James powoli skinął głową.

\- A tam, jest następna osoba - powiedział wskazując trzeci kąt pomieszczenia.

James zobaczył tam małą Laurę, która była trzymana przez dwóch Piramidogłowych. Ona w przeciwieństwie to Eddie'go i Angeli nie wyglądała na martwą, a wręcz przeciwnie. Żywo kopała oba stwory, stojące obok niej, po nogach.

\- Puszczajcie mnie! - krzyczała. - James! - Zauważyła mężczyznę. - James, pomocy!

\- Była sierotą - powiedział spokojnie Piramidogłowy. - Zawsze pragnęła mieć rodziców... Gdy poznała Mary zaczęła ją traktować jak matkę. To dlatego ubzdurała sobie, że Mary żyje. To dlatego wydawało jej się, że dostała od niej list.

James zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czekaj - zwrócił się do Piramidogłowego - ale przecież ja też widziałem ten list i wiem, że ona go dostała... Mam go nawet przy sobie.

\- Ach tak? - zapytał Piramidogłowy z niedowierzaniem. - To pokaż mi ten list.

James sięgnął ręką do kieszeni i zaczął szukać listu, który dostał od Laury, jednak znalazł tam tylko zdjęcie Mary. Mężczyzna szybko przeszukał drugą kieszeń oraz tylne, jednak niczego nie znalazł. Spojrzał na Piramidogłowego, który skrzyżował ręce na piersi i przekrzywił głowę, przez co wydawało się, że patrzy na Jamesa z politowaniem.

\- Widzisz? - powiedział potwór.

Blondyn nie rozumiał, jakim cudem jest to możliwe... przecież miał ten list w rękach.

\- A teraz spójrz na nią - powiedział stwór, wskazując na Marię.

Gdy James spojrzał na blondynkę, ta otworzyła szeroko oczy i wypluła krew, którą miała w ustach. Zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać, jakby nie wiedziała, gdzie jest.

\- Ze względu na swój... Nietypowy zawód - zaczął Piramidogłowy - nigdy nie zaznała prawdziwej miłości, wiec gdy tylko o tobie usłyszała, pokochała cię.

\- Ale... ale ona mnie nie znała - powiedział James.

\- Wiem, ale osobą, na które wpłynęło Silent Hill, takie rzeczy nie przeszkadzają... To po prostu szaleństwo, James.

\- Ale... Ona umarła... I to wielokrotnie... Sam to widziałem - wydukał James.

\- Zaraz ci na to pytanie odpowiem, tylko najpierw chcę wyjaśnić z tobą pewną kwestię... Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem, że te potwory to tylko po części moja wina?

\- Tak - odpowiedział nieco podejrzliwie blondyn.

\- Ja sam nie stworzyłem tych potworów, to po prostu mieszkańcy Silent Hill, których szaleństwo już do końca ogarnęło.

\- Co? - James był przerażony. - Czyli te wszystkie monstra, które zabijałem, to byli kiedyś...

\- Ludzie, tak - Piramidogłowy wydawał się spokojny, jak nigdy. - Jednak ja muszę przyznać, że im trochę w tym pomogłem i właśnie o tym chcę ci powiedzieć. Gdy szaleństwo zaczęło już do reszty ogarniać Marię, wysłałem po nią jednego ze swoich... pomocników, aby ją do mnie przyniósł. Próbowałem ją przemienić, w takiego samego potwora, jak innych. Jednak jej miłość do ciebie była zbyt silna, przez co nie chciała się poddać przemianie. Więc zamknąłem ją w więzieniu, aby się zastanowić, co z nią zrobić.

\- Wtedy ja spotkałem, po raz drugi - powiedział James.

\- Tak, wiem. Zauważyłeś wtedy, że zaczęła zachowywać się zupełnie inaczej, prawda?

James skinął głową.

\- To było właśnie szaleństwo, które zaczęło ją ogarniać coraz bardziej.

\- Ale, gdy znów ją zobaczyłem, to była martwa... Jestem tego pewien.

\- Tak, to prawda. Popełniła samobójstwo, gdyż miała już tego dość. Jednak nie wiedziała, że w Silent Hill nikt nie umiera, bez mojej zgody. Przywróciłem ją do życia, aby zrobić, to po swojemu.

\- Dałeś jej życie, aby je zabrać? - James popatrzył na niego, z lekkim politowaniem.

\- Nie do końca, bo widzisz... Wraz z nią, umarła też miłość do ciebie, co rozwiązało moje problemy i sprawiło, że była świetnym materiałem na potwora.

James ponownie spojrzał na Marię, którą zaczęła pokrywać dziwna, mięsistą substancją.

Mężczyzna pogodził się już dawno z tym, że Silent Hill nie oszczędza nikogo, więc nie wywarło to na nim, aż takiego wrażenia.

\- Od jak dawna trwa, to Silent Hill'owe szaleństwo? - zapytał blondyn.

\- Od zawsze - Piramidogłowy wzruszył ramionami.

\- To niemożliwe. Często przyjeżdżałem tutaj i na pewno coś bym zauważył.

\- Widzisz... pacjenci w psychiatryku, też mają się, nad wzajem, za normalnych... Silent Hill to psychiatryk, a ty jesteś pacjentem.

\- Co? - Jamesa zaszokowały słowa potwora. - Nie jestem szalony!

\- Jesteś, bo widzisz... u każdego, szaleństwo, objawia się inaczej. U Mary, to była choroba, a u ciebie chęć mordu. Sęk w tym, że nie wiem czym jest spowodowana... Może zechcesz, mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie pałam, żadna chęcią mordu! - krzyknął James.

\- Jak to nie? - zadziwił się Piramidogłowy. - A Mary?

\- Musiałem... - James próbował się tłumaczyć.

\- Nie musiałeś - ton Piramidogłowego stał się oskarżycielski. - A Eddie?

\- To była samoobrona...

\- Ale nie musiałeś go zabijać! A Angela?!

\- Sama weszła w ogień...

\- Mogłeś ją powstrzymać!

\- Ale ja...

\- James, posłuchaj - głos Piramodogłowego znów stał się spokojny. - Silent Hill popycha nas do różnych rzeczy i to jest zrozumiałe, jednak nie sądzisz, że już za długo krzywdzisz ludzi?

James usłyszał za sobą kroki, po czym poczuł przeszywający ból. Gdy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył włócznię, która przebiła go na wylot. Mężczyzna padł na kolana, a świat mu zawirował przed oczami.

\- Żegnaj James - usłyszał głos Piramidogłowego, po czym padł na ziemię, a jego umysł spowiła ciemność.


End file.
